Unlife of Death Knight
by lordodonnel
Summary: my first fanfic. Starting on something that's pretty easy. prologue.


Keriwynn roared and charged the Scourge skeletons standing between him and Odin, His gigantic greatswordcleaving its way through them in a shower of flying bones. He reached the paladin's side and grinned. "It's a good day to die, eh, paladin?" he yelled, spinning and leaping over a thrown spear. He yanked the spear from a nearby enemy; along with its arm; and threw it with deadly accuracy, shattering the skull of the skeleton that had thrown it. Odin glanced up at the towering man, and shookhis head, grinning back. "I'm glad we go to our deaths together, old friend." Was all he said, as he turned back to the encroaching skeletons and zombies. A rumble shook the ground and both men looked up to see a familiar, if horrible sight. A flesh behemoth was charging them, scattering its own allies aside in a showers of dry bones. Keriwynn roared, enraging himself as he charged forward, sword swinging up to meet the thing's crushing blow. His arm buckled underneath the power, but he threw it off and swung with all his might, hitting the thing in the middle. A horrible rumbling noise came from the creature as it regarded him. It took him a second to realize it was laughing at him. The behemoth reached down, grasped the blade of his sword and wrenched it from his grasp. Throwing it aside, it grabbed him up and dashed him against the cliff they were fighting against. He slid to the ground in a boneless heap, his wits whirling around in his head. He saw Odin call upon the light and smite the creature, his mace glowing white as it hit it, disintegrating it into a cloud of ash. "Keriwynn? You going to be ok?" he asked, raising his shield to block a spear thrown from a skeleton toward the back of the ranks aligned against them. Keriwynn shook his head and tried to stand, staggering back as he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. "Bastard broke a couple of ribs, I think." he replied, staring around at the bodies littering the ground. He and Odin were all that remained of the hunting party sent to deal with the 'small' ghoul problem. A snort slipped out of him as he looked around at the 'small' problem facing them. He leaned back against the cliff and hugged his ribs, watching the skeletons and ghouls edge closer. A strong sense of hopelessness filled him as he watched Odin smite another one, the flying bones haloing his mace. He pushed himself upright, biting back a groan as his ribs protested. Grabbing his sword, he stepped up next to Odin. "Odin, Promise me one thing." He said, quietly. "What's that, old friend?" the paladin responded. "Promise me that you tell my wife that I love her, and tell them how I died." He said, stepping forward. Odin nodded soberly, understanding. "I will." He replied, a single tear falling from his eye. Keriwynn nodded, taking another step. "Alright, scourge dogs. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" he yelled, charging them. For hours he fought, slaughtering them left and right, shrugging off injuries that would have felled lesser men. He fought until he realized that Odin was gone, having escaped through the hole in the undead forces. He took a stumbling step toward freedom and felt a bone-cold blade enter his back and come out his chest. Looking down, he saw the blade of the sword, covered in his blood, retract out of him. Falling to his knees, he slouched for a moment, slowly falling over on his face, the light in his eyes fading slowly, leaving them glassy and dead as the spirit slipped from his body.

________________________________________________________________________

Instructor Razuvious sighed as he regarded the latest creature the trainee necromancers had summoned up. The creature, it had once been a man, looked around itself with confusion, uncertain to its purpose. Rubbing his eyes, he sighed again. He didn't have time for this. "Get rid of it." He ordered the trainee in charge. She nodded. "At once, instructor." She replied turning and summoning the ghouls nearby. Walking away, he ignored the crunching sounds coming from behind him. He came to the next set of trainees and regarded the man standing in front of them. This one looked alert and aware of his surroundings. "The voice…such splendor….Arthas…My king." He said softly, kneeling in front of Razuvious. Nodding, he turned to the trainees. "This one will do," He nodded. "Place upon him the trappings befitting a herald of Arthas!" he finished, walking away.


End file.
